


Crystalline Invasion

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 12/12/08</p><p>(I wrote this story 4 years ago for consci-fan-mo, and I squealed when The Doctor Who Christmas special "The Snowmen" aired. Because... because I'm <em>awesome</em>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crystalline Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/12/08
> 
> (I wrote this story 4 years ago for consci-fan-mo, and I squealed when The Doctor Who Christmas special "The Snowmen" aired. Because... because I'm _awesome_.)

* * *

"Hey!" Jack calls, stumbling through Ianto’s front door, arms loaded up with boxes and bags. He drops everything onto the kitchen table and removes his coat. "Nice snowman. Although, you might want to go fix its face, it looks a bit grimace-y."

"What?" Ianto appears from the hallway, wearing nothing but a pair of dark trousers.

Jack stares. "Uh…"

Smiling softly, Ianto says, "I’ll just get dressed before Gwen arrives."

"Too late!" Gwen bangs through the door carrying her own brightly wrapped packages, followed by Rhys encumbered with covered trays of food. Her eyes widen at Ianto’s retreating back. She whistles loudly after him. "Nice snowmen! Did you two build those yourselves?"

A moment later, Ianto returns, buttoning the cuffs of his wine-colored shirt. "What snowman?"

"There’s one just out front." Jack gestures over his shoulder.

"There’s four of them," Gwen supplies. "You didn’t build those?"

Ianto says, "No," at the same time Jack says, "Four?!"

Rhys asks, "You got kids in the neighborhood then?"

Frowning, Ianto steps to the window to peek out the blinds. "Didn’t think there was enough snow on the ground for that…"

Gwen pauses, looking nervously between them. "There wasn’t earlier. Actually, I don’t think it was snowing at all."

Jack moves up behind Ianto, peering out the window over his shoulder.

The snowmen, six of them now, have moved and are facing the house.

Jack’s hands go cold and his stomach drops out from under him. "Oh, no. Not again."

Gwen and Rhys join them at the window to look out. Thick white clouds swirl, descending from the sky and gather into round, bulbous clumps as they hit the earth.

Jack strides toward the door. "Ianto. Weapons?"

"How do you fight snowmen?"

"Flame-thrower?" suggests Gwen.

Ianto nods, pulling his coat on. "Should be in the SUV."

"Now we just need to _get_ to the SUV." Jack reaches back to let Ianto settle his coat on his shoulders.

Rhys watches the three march out the door. "Bastard Torchwood."

* * *


End file.
